charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Bite Me
Bite Me 'is the ''18th episode of the fourth season and the 84th overall episode of '''Charmed. Summary Cole tries to unite all evil factions before his (official) coronation as the Source. The exiled vampires apply for amnesty, but are rejected. In a fit of pique, they decide to make a run for the Source's throne. They turn Paige into a vampire and tell her to feed on her sisters, so that they have the Power of Three on their side. Cole finds out, and orders the extermination of vampires, which could possibly kill Paige. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Samuel Ball as Rowan *Elizabeth Gracen as Vampire Queen *Deborah Kellner as Julie *Jay Acovone as Keats *Shishir Kurup as Doctor Co-Stars *Michael DeVorzon as Vampire *Michael Bailey Smith as Grimlock *Betty K. Bynum as Harpy Leader Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Vampires .]] :Immortal demons of the night, Vampires are :repelled by direct sunlight, crucifixes, garlic :and holy water. Vampires are immune to :Witches' powers, but most can be destroyed :with a wooden stake driven through the :chest. The Power of Three, however, is needed :to vanquish a Vampire Queen, an act that will :destroy all of her vampire spawn as well. :Gifted with the ability to transform into :bats, vampires also have the power to change :their victims into vampires instead of killing :them, but this transformation isn't complete :until the new vampire feeds on Human Blood. Unseen Entries *There is an unseen entry on Harpies containing a vanquishing spell. *While searching for the beings that attacked Paige, Piper mentions entries on Manticores, the Phoenix and the Chupacabra. 'Spells' To Vanquish a Harpy (Requires The Power of Three) :Claws of pain, We have to sever, :Demon, you are gone forever. 'Powers' *'Laser Bolts:' Used by the Harpie to attack the Charmed Ones. *'Super Strength:' Used by the Harpy to send Phoebe flying with a single hit. Used by Paige (as a Vampire) to throw Piper away and to kick Phoebe. Rowan used it to throw Leo through the Vampire cave. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by a Fury and a Harpy at the meeting. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by a Grimlock, several other demons at the meeting, Julie and Keats. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by several demons at the meeting. *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by a Warlock at the meeting. *'Apportation:' Used by Cole to clear the living room. *'Conjuration: '''Used by Cole to conjure a table, set for two and with food. *'Clinging:' Used by Vampires in the form of bats to cling to their cave and by Paige to cling at the ceiling of her room. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Julie to close the penthouse's blinds. Cole used it to fling Paige. *'Thermokinesis:' Used by Cole to make the Harpy's hand rapidly heat and vaporize. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal the Harpy's scratch marks on Phoebe's shoulder. *'Flight:' Used by the Vampires (in bat form) to fly while attacking Paige, Phoebe and Piper and by Paige to fly out of the Manor, to her sisters at the cemetery and to the other Vampires. *'Power Granting:' Used by the Vampires to grant Vampire powers to Paige. *'Shapeshifting: Used by Vampires and Paige (as a Vampire) to turn into their bat forms and human forms. *Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. *'Fire Balls:' Used by Cole to kill a Vampire and the Vampire Queen. He also considered killing Paige with a Fire Ball in his hands, but he didn't because Piper, Phoebe and Leo were coming. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Keats to attack Cole. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Cole to set Keats on fire. He probably also used it to kill some Vampires in bat form. The Vampire queen used it to light torches. *'Enhanced Senses:' Used by Paige (as a Vampire) to sniff her sisters out. *'Crushing:' Used by Cole to crush Keat's energy ball and his own fireball and by Rowan to hear Cole from outside his office. Episode Stills 4x14-07x.jpg 4x18-01.jpg 4x18-03.jpg 4x18-04.jpg 4x18-05.jpg 4x18-06.jpg 4x18-07.jpg 4x18-08.jpg Notes and Trivia 300px|right * Although only brief, Paige's flirtation with Rowan now adds her to a long line of Warren witches who become involved, inadvertently or otherwise, with an evil being. Previous dangerous liaisons include: **Melinda Warren with Matthew Tate **Pearl Russell with Anton **Grams with [[Necromancer|Armand, ''the Necromancer]] **Prue with Zile **Piper with Jeremy Burns **Phoebe with Rex Buckland and Cole Turner **Paige was also seduced into near evil by her Source possessed boyfriend and went on a date with Finn who, although not outwardly evil, was created for evil means. * This is Michael Bailey Smith's 18th and final appearance on Charmed when he appears for the second time as the Grimlock Janor, having previously appeared in the episode All Halliwell's Eve. This also marks the third character that he appeared as more than one time. Previously he has appeared in two episodes as Shax (All Hell Breaks Loose and Charmed Again, Part 1) as well as fourteen episodes during seasons 3 and 4 as Belthazor (Cole's demonic form). He has also appeared once as The Source (All Hell Breaks Loose). * In this episode, we see a Fury, who first appeared in Hell Hath No Fury, appear at the meeting Cole called for all the evil faction leaders. It had been presumed that Furies were nominally good beings with no restraint, but this confirms that they are in fact evil. Either this all counts as miscontinuity (especially possible since the Furies are supposed to hunt down and kill evil beings), or the Furies are the Charmed universe's caricature for how "goodness" lacking in mercy or reason can ultimately only achieve evil ends. * Leo says, "It's true, vampires have been ostracized from the Underworld for centuries. A s far as I know they're a part of a whole different network now." This is a reference to the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer jumping networks from The WB to UPN. ** Ironically (or fitting, depending on how one looks at it), a few years later Leo would have the most interaction on-screen with Kyra, a seer demon portrayed by Buffy and Angel actress Charisma Carpenter with powers similar to Carpenter's Buffyverse character Cordelia Chase. ** The innate fighting ability displayed by Paige and Rowan is similar to the style used by vampires in the Buffyverse. ** Additionally, a short snippet of music played during the vampire scenes was also used a few times on Buffy ''and heavily on the ''Buffy game Chaos Bleeds. **Also, Brian Krause who plays Leo - his hair in this episode is in a spiked up fashion, similar to the way Angel wears it throughout the Buffy ''the Vampire Slayer and ''Angel. (See Picture). * Keats seemed to be surprised when Cole followed him to his rendezvous with a vampire. According to Cole, all demons can sense the Source's aura. Apparently the Source only acquires this power after he's crowned and receives his full powers, or the Source has the abilities to conceal himself from anyone he wishes for whatever reason. * When Julie came back to Cole's apartment with the harpy leader's hand, it was never made clear whether she killed the leader or merely severed her hand. * This is the second episode in which Paige is evil. * Although we never saw Piper training in the physical arts like Phoebe or Prue, Piper displays some novice abilities during the fight with the Harpy during the opening scene. This incident also happened last season in Blinded by the Whitelighter, where she fights off multiple energy balls and The Honeymoon's Over where she fights with a possessed mortal. * Piper states in this episode that vampires are immune to "witchy" powers. However, in Season 7, both her and Paige are seen using their powers to vanquish them. This may be because they were in bat form, the sisters were stronger or it was just a continuity mistake. * This episode marks the re-emergence of Piper's suspicions of Cole as opposed to just Paige. * Phoebe is the first sister to conceive. * This episode scored 3.6 million viewers. * This is the first Vampire Queen feature on Charmed. In season 7 another Vampire Queen make a cameo and in season 9 there is another Vampire Queen, Lorna. * The Fury that attends Cole's meeting does not have talons. In theory she should if she has made her first kill. * Piper mentions the books entry on Manticores, a demon that appears in Season 6's "Little Monsters". International Titles *'French:' Le Baiser du Vampire (The Kiss of the Vampire) *'Czech:' Kousni mě (Bite me) *'Slovak:' Na koho si brúsiš zuby? (For who you grind your teeth?) *'Russian:' Zatcharovanniy vampir'' (Charmed Vampire/Vampired One)'' *'Serbian:' Gricni me *'Spanish:' Muérdeme (Bite Me) *'Italian:' Mordimi (Bite Me) *'German:' Beiss mich (Bite Me) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4